


Jealousy

by Bluewolf458



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-09 08:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17998706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Bluewolf458
Summary: Rafe is jealous of Blair





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sentinel Thursday prompt shadow

Jealousy

by Bluewolf

Everyone knew that Detective Rafe didn't much like Blair.

Part of it - hell, pretty well all of it - was because of Blair's success in dating Sam from the Forensics department; Sam had absolutely refused to consider going out with Rafe.

Blair knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that Rafe was jealous. The fact that Sam had broken things off with Blair, very publicly, while Jim was investigating the arson at Gershwin's Furniture had done little to assuage Rafe's jealousy, because she had still refused to consider Rafe's invitation.

Brown, Rafe's partner looked at him. "She's a spiteful bitch," he said. "Blair's better off without her - and so are you."

Rafe glared at his partner. "I thought you'd sympathise with me!"

"Just calling it as I see it," Brown replied. "You heard about the 'prank' she played on Blair. Damn near burned him. Though if Blair _had_ been burned, Ellison would probably have arrested her," he added thoughtfully. "No, you're much better off not getting involved with her."

Rafe was silent for a moment. "H, what did she see in Sandburg? Okay. he's intelligent, but... "

"Once he gets his PhD he'll earn far more than we do," Brown pointed out.

"Does that mean you think... "

"That she's only interested in a wealthy meal ticket? I'm sure of it," Brown replied. "And seriously - in my opinion, Blair's friendship is worth much,  much more than anything she would ever give you. The only person she loves - is ever likely to love - is herself."

Rafe sighed, knowing that his partner had a sometimes cynical, but ultimately accurate, way of assessing the people he met.

"I haven't been very nice to Sandburg - " he muttered.

"And I'll bet he knows why and has forgiven you for it."

 

 


End file.
